


Shiny and New

by FreshBrains



Series: Femslash 100 Drabble tag 5: Misc. fandoms [13]
Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Coven
Genre: Community: femslash100, F/F, Post-Canon, Rebirth, Resurgance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-15
Updated: 2014-11-15
Packaged: 2018-02-25 10:53:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2619134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreshBrains/pseuds/FreshBrains
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was like emerging from a tub of ice water, coming out of the netherworld.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shiny and New

**Author's Note:**

> For the femslash100 drabble tag 5 prompt: Cordelia/Misty - rebirth.

It was like emerging from a tub of ice water, coming out of the netherworld.  The smell of formaldehyde vanished like a cloud, the sound of the knife piercing flesh fell into silence, and Misty emerged from the mud and weeds of the swamp whole.

She felt her body with shaking hands—smooth skin, not a scar or blemish, hairless from head to toe.  She plodded on bare feet across the bayou, following the only path she truly knew—the one that led her to the one true Supreme, _her_ Supreme.

Cordelia was out of the house and across the lawn before Misty could make it to the gates.  She was an angel, a beautiful witch-angel with her cascade of blonde hair and clear blue eyes, and she had Misty wrapped in her arms before Misty could gasp out _I’m all dirty, Miss Cordelia, I’ll ruin your dress._

“You got out,” Cordelia whispered against her neck, voice raspy with emotion.  “How?”

“I had to,” Misty said, voice just as harsh from disuse.  “I had to come back to you.  To the coven.”

“Your body,” Cordelia choked.  “It was _gone_.  I saw it vanish.”

Misty pulled back so she could look at Cordelia, touch the soft healed skin of her face, the wisps of her hair.  “I’ve been remade.  Born again like a baby.”

“A new start,” Cordelia said, smiling wide, and leaned in.

It was Misty’s first kiss, all over again, and it was the best she could ever have.


End file.
